smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy Rides Again
"Jeffy Rides Again" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009. Jeffy reads a book about horses and how to ride them. Suddenly, he gets the urge to ride one but does not go as planned. Script NOTICE: This story may have some swearing. Jeffy is seen reading a book about horses. Jeffy: Wow! This book is nice! I wish I could ride a horse! It then cuts to a page of the book saying: "Horses are very fond of vegetables, grain, hay, and a lot more! You can use a bait to ride them like this." Jeffy: Today, I am gonna ride a horse! He then goes to Mario. Jeffy: Hey daddy! Guess what? Mario: What is it Jeffy? And it better not be that chicken butt joke again! Jeffy: No daddy, I was reading a book about horses and today I wanna ride one! Mario: Ride a horse Jeffy? Really? Jeffy: Yes daddy! Mario: I don't know if there are any horses in farms or some places that you can ride Jeffy but... I don't know... Jeffy: Oh come on daddy! Mario: Well, go outside with some food and try it on your own. I don't think I might have time for this... Jeffy: Ok daddy. He goes to the kitchen. Jeffy: Now what are some things I can bring with me? An apple, a carrot of course! Some grain food. Rice and some wheat! Mouse: Hey kid, what are you doing now? Jeffy: Oh uh, I am going to ride a horse! Yep! I am gonna ride a horse today! Mouse: (He thinks about the times he saw horses beating up people because of being forced to ride them) Well, just don't force it... Jeffy: Ok! The Mouse goes back to his hole. Jeffy: Alright, I guess I have all the stuff I need for horse riding! I guess I am ready! He goes outside and tries to find a horse. He sees Buckaroo. Jeffy: I think he might know something... He goes to Buckaroo. Jeffy: Hey there, do you know where I can find a horse to ride? Buckaroo: Oh a horse, they can be found in that island coast over there. Jeffy: Gee, thanks mister! You look someone familiar... Buckaroo: I am not a bystander. Jeffy: Ok! (He walks off to the coast) Buckaroo: (Breaks the fourth wall) Funny thing is that I am a horse humanoid and yet he does not know. (Laughs hardly on the ground) Jeffy: Oh boy, some horses! I can't wait to test the stuff out! He goes near a white mustang and pulls out some wheat. Jeffy: Here horsey horsey... nice horsey! The mustang smells the wheat. It then bites Jeffy's hand by accident. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! The mustang runs off frightened from the scream. Jeffy: Ouch! That hurts!! Ugh! Guess I will have to find me another one... He goes near a grey horse and pulls out a carrot. The horse starts following Jeffy. Jeffy: That's it... He goes around a tree as the horse follows him and Jeffy gets on the tree with a saddle in his hands and dropping the carrot. Jeffy: There! Now I gotta wait... The horse comes closer to the carrot and Jeffy puts the saddle on it. It starts to scream. Jeffy: Gitty up! Gritty up now! The horse starts to run around in circles. Jeffy: Ohhhh... I feel sick... It starts to run into a tree. Jeffy: No no no! Stop!! STOOOOP!! The horse stops and Jeffy gets hit in the head by the tree. Jeffy: Phew, good thing I had a helmet on... now to get back to the horse! He jumps on the horse but it takes a step back. Jeffy: Hey! Stay still! He jumps again but misses it. Jeffy: Stop moving! I gotta ride you! The horse then kicks him. Jeffy: OUCH! My face!! That's it you! He grabs it by the foot and it starts screaming. Jeffy: Stop squirming you little b-- bitch! The horse then starts running while Jeffy is seen holding on. Jeffy: Ouch! Stop! Stop it! Help me! Ouch!! It stops and Jeffy falls into a spikes bush. Jeffy: AHHHHHH!! OWWW MY ASS!!! OUCH OUCH!! It fades to the next scene. Jeffy is seen reading the book about horses. Jeffy: A horse's call! Ahhh yes! Hopefully this works! I don't know what else will if it doesn't... He then starts to make voices of a horse. Some horses start neighing back at him. Jeffy then makes a horse's call again and thumping is heard. Jeffy: Woahh... what is going on? He then gets trampled over multiple horses. Jeffy: Owwwww... I am done with this... It then cuts to Mario sitting on the couch. A doorbell ring is heard. Mario: Who could that be? He answers the door to see Jeffy. Mario: Hey Jeffy, how was horse riding. Jeffy: It was good daddy... I guess I will just... (falls on the ground) Mario: Let me guess... you got beaten up by a horse? Jeffy: Not that... I am very tired from horse riding today... Mario: Ok then. Jeffy goes to his room and looks at the audience. Jeffy: Never do what I did in this story... you won't wanna get yourself killed! He falls on the ground and it irises out on him. Trivia * This is MarioFan2009's first short story in February. * This was the final story MarioFan2009 made on the SML Wiki. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Horse Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Buckaroo Episodes